Powerpuff Girls Amusement Park Mystery
by LethalDude457
Summary: See the Powerpuff Girls take on a mystery at the Townsville amusement park. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. The Thrill Of A Lifetime

The Powerpuff Girls Amusement Park Mystery  
  
Chapter 1: The Thrill Of A Lifetime  
  
The Powerpuff Girls just got out of kindergarten for summer vacation. They were all deciding on what they should do for their first day off.  
  
"I want to go to the mall," Blossom said. "They have a lot of radical new clothes and cute looking sunglasses, which I must own."  
  
I'd like to go to the beach," Bubbles said in her squeaky, but cheery voice. "I like building sand castles and swimming in the water when the rip tides aren't there."  
  
"Man, both of your ideas suck!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I want to go see Ozzfest and hang out at an amusement park."  
  
Of course, all of them began to argue about whose idea was the best.  
  
"Professor!" Bubbles screamed.  
  
The professor was busy concocting a new youth formula to make him look more handsome so during the summer he could get some hot girls at the beach. He was in the midst's of having a fantasy of him kissing Carmen Electra when he heard Bubbles' shout.  
  
"Girls!" he exclaimed. "Keep it down." "Explain to me what the problem is."  
  
The girls raced upstairs. Blossom went first.  
  
"I want to go to the mall for my first day off," Blossom pleaded.  
  
"And I want to go to the beach," Bubbles whined.  
  
"And I want to go to Ozzfest!" Buttercup shrieked.  
  
Buttercup accidentally stepped on the power button of the remote to turn on the TV.  
  
"Hey kids, are you tired of going to the mall?" the narrator asked.  
  
"Yeah!" the Powerpuff Girls yelped.  
  
"Then come on down to the one and only Thrills N' Chills amusement park located just off of Route 9 in Townsville." "We've got something for everybody here at Thrills N' Chills." "We've got scrumptious food including mouth watering burgers, sweet as honey cotton candy &finger lickin' chicken, spectacular rides, virtual reality and video arcades, and even a pool for the kids with its own beach like scenery." "Thrills N' Chills, it's the thrill of a lifetime!".  
  
"Take us there Professor," Buttercup said with a smile on her face. "It sounds way cooler than Ozzfest."  
  
"Yeah, and they have places where I can look for sunglasses," Blossom snapped her fingers.  
  
"Best of all, I can play with Octe in the pool," Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Ok girls, it's off to Thrills N' Chills we go!" Professor Utonium exclaimed. "Everyone wait downstairs, except Buttercup."  
  
"What? What the hell did I do?" Buttercup scowled.  
  
"Sweetheart, you didn't really think you were going to Ozzfest, did you?" Professor Utonium asked.  
  
"No, I guess not," Buttercup said.  
  
"That music isn't appropriate for a girl in kindergarten," Professor Utonium said. "Come on, let's get ready for that amusement park."  
  
As soon as the professor left the room, Buttercup walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Shithead!" she screamed.  
  
"What was that?!" the professor shouted.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Buttercup giggled. "Let's go!" 


	2. This Is No Place For Little Girls

Powerpuff Girls Amusement Park Mystery  
  
Chapter 2: This Is No Place For Little Girls  
  
On way to Thrills N' Chills, Professor Utonium suggested that the girls bring along something to do to keep them occupied. Blossom brought along her Chinese literature book while Bubbles brought her coloring book and crayons. Buttercup, of course, thought those activities stunk to high heaven and brought along her Game Boy Advance SP to play Street Fighter Alpha 3. The professor brought along his CD's to listen to, including Nelly, 50 Cent, Lil'Kim, and Ashanti. He tried so hard to fit into today's hip hop culture, but just failed miserably. He reached Thrills N' Chills with no problem and as he was driving to find a place to park, he spotted a hot blond girl and thought he had the perfect plan to let her know his affections.  
  
"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes," Professor Utonium sang to her.  
  
The girl just gave him the finger and continued to walk. Buttercup caught it and started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her.  
  
"That girl told you to f--- yourself," Buttercup squealed.  
  
The professor stepped immediately on the brakes. Blossom and Bubbles had their mouth's open in shock.  
  
"That's it, young lady," Professor Utonium demanded. "You are banned from going on any rides at the park."  
  
"Why?" Buttercup played dumb, "just because I was being honest."  
  
"Until you learn to get your mouth out of the gutter, there's gonna be a whole new professor."  
  
"Like your mind wasn't in the gutter," she muttered under her breath.  
  
A minute later though Buttercup apologized and everything was fine.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said getting out of the car.  
  
The girls were totally psyched by Thrills N' Chills.  
  
There were vendors on the right, a merry go round on the left, the pool with the beach scenery in the center and a huge wooden roller coaster by the name of the Blooddrainer with a picture of Dracula by the sign.  
  
"This is awesome!" Blossom cheered.  
  
"Yippie!" cried Bubbles.  
  
"Here comes the roller coaster queen!" Buttercup screamed.  
  
They flew over and paid for their tickets.  
  
"$40 bucks!" Professor Utonium shouted. "This is highway robbery!"  
  
"Take it or leave it," the punk guy replied.  
  
"As long as my girls are happy," he said with a grin.  
  
Of course, he saw a beautiful woman who looked sad and furlong with a daughter that looked liked a power puff girl.   
  
"I'll meet up with you girls later," he said.  
  
"Okay, professor," they replied.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles headed straight for the merry go round and Buttercup flew to the Blooddrainer, but was truly disappointed by what she witnessed. She found a rotted corpse of a man who looked like he had been strangled to death.  
  
"Oh man, this doesn't look good," she said worried. "I have to go warn the girls right away!".  
  
Buttercup waited for them outside the merry go round.  
  
"What's the matter, Buttercup," Blossom said.  
  
"There's a dead guy," she said in a soft whisper, "he's over by the Blooddrainer."  
  
Suddenly, the Townsville police pulled into the amusement park. The woman that the Professor was trying to talk to had ran over to the scene.  
  
"My husband!" she screamed, "he's been murdered!".  
  
Bubbles began to sob loudly and ran by the professor's side. Buttercup and Blossom moved in for a better shot.  
  
"Oh girls, this is terrible," said a familiar voice from over their shoulder. It was Ms. Bellum.  
  
"I heard the story on the radio when I was filling out the mayor's paperwork and I called the police." "That's when I showed up." "The mayor says he has a weak stomach so he couldn't handle it."  
  
"Outta the way, girls," the police officer commanded.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to like that," Buttercup said. "We're investigating."  
  
"Believe me, this is no place for little girls," he said. "Go on home."  
  
"Do what he says, honey," Professor Utonium said. "Let's head on home."  
  
They ventured back out to their car and headed back to their house, unaware that the killer was watching them as they drove away. 


	3. To The Scene Of The Crime

Powerpuff Girls Amusement Park Mystery  
  
Chapter 3: To The Scene Of The Crime  
  
That night, the girls had nightmares about what might have happened to the man they found strangled. They all woke up at the same time.  
  
"Man, we've investigated robberies and kidnappings, but never a murder," Blossom recalled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere near Thrills N' Chills until you guys solve this," Bubbles said.  
  
"What do you mean us?" Buttercup looked baffled. "You're coming with us, Bubbles."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Bubbles shrieked. "You know I'm way too scared."  
  
"We're in this together," Blossom responded. "Look, I know this isn't really our thing, but we have to find out who this mysterious killer is."  
  
"Blossom's right," Buttercup replied. "We need to stick together." "Hey, I got an idea, let's head back and search for clues because of that jackass police officer said this is no place for little girls!".  
  
"I'd have to agree with her," Blossom nodded her head. "Alright, girls, to the scene of the crime!".  
  
They were careful not to wake the professor up from his slumber because they knew he was in shock by what had happened and Blossom reached for her little black backpack.  
  
Thrills N' Chills looked awfully creepy at night. The dark sky loomed over the Blooddrainer and made the water in the pool look swampy. They found the body still lying in the exact same spot when they saw it in the afternoon.  
  
"Spread out and search for clues," Blossom commanded.  
  
Buttercup looked near the roller coaster, Bubbles searched near the merry go round and Blossom scouted the pool area.  
  
"Check it out, I found something!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
She dusted off the evidence.  
  
"It's a wallet," Blossom said examining its contents. "It says his name was James Hathorn."  
  
"There's some dough in here too," Buttercup added. "Maybe we could sneak the money out of there and tell the police there wasn't any."  
  
"Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded her like the professor. "You never steal from anybody."  
  
"I don't think he minds Bubbles, he's dead," Buttercup said sarcastically. "Oh, I knew that," Bubbles blushed.  
  
"That's not important," Blossom stepped in. "Wait, I spotted something."  
  
They saw a trail of blood leading to the midway. They saw a sharp object on the ground and Blossom nearly stepped on it.  
  
"Oh my god!" she yelped. "It's a long slender knife!". "I see those cops weren't very bright to scoop up these clues," Buttercup said. "If they were the Townsville police, they would've let us."  
  
"Let's get outta here," Bubbles said biting her nails, "I'm getting nervous."  
  
Blossom grabbed her notebook out of her backpack and took out her pink gel pen.  
  
"I'm writing a hypothesis on how I think the murder was committed and what I think was the motive of the crime," she said.  
  
"Damn Blossom, you're smart," Buttercup said.  
  
"That's why I'm glad to have you as my sister," Bubbles said with a smile.  
  
"Awww thanks," Blossom responded with a grin. "That's it, we're done here." "Now to head back to our house."  
  
They flew back home in a hurry and headed back into their bed.  
  
"Girls, we're you out again?" Professor Utonium asked.  
  
"You could say it was a little bit of a girls' night out," Blossom said.  
  
"Well, whatever you were up to, now's time to get back in bed, it's 3:00."  
  
As they walked upstairs to their bedroom, Blossom announced, "Tomorrow's gonna be a very very long day." 


End file.
